Treasure Island
by lexeunmi
Summary: A tale of adventures, monsters, little brats and treasures. And who's a better company for such a journey than Captain Killian 'Hook' Jones? than Also on livejournal - user: lexeunmi ; rated K for now.
1. Chapter 1

Land – an island – could be seen not too far from the small shi— _boat_. Boat, Eliza reminded herself bitterly— her ship was long gone, to forever rest on the bottom of the ocean. Keep a positive mind, she thought over and over again, much like a mantra. Her long, curly and raven locks danced with the wind, not really helping with her current task of sailing the pitiful boat. It was all but a simple _tub_ of wood with a small mast and a makeshift sail made with a couple of blankets. At least she had supplies for a long journey.

She had known that traveling between worlds would be dangerous – not because of the travel _per se_, but for the creatures she was sure she would encounter – but the promises of gold and coins and treasures were too good to pass up. And thus, an unfortunate _rendezvous_ with a sea beast, though she and her crew had been able to kill it, left her _sans_ ship and passed out on a wood plank. Her crew, minus a few, didn't make it and those who did thought her to be dead and somehow made their way to land, unbeknown to her.

Luckily, some kingdom's ship passed by and all she had needed to do was act helpless, come up with some sappy story and the sailors promptly helped her get to land – her clothes were so torn and tattered that the sailors weren't able to identify her as a pirate. Not that being a female pirate wasn't on its own an unlikely fact. How she got the boat is a story for another time, not all that interesting, really.

Eliza's walk through memory lane was broken when the small tub reached the island's port and a wide smile immediately took over her lush lips, bright, emerald eyes glinting with excitement. The pirate threw a rope around a small pole on the wooden path of the port and made a tight knot to secure the boat – though if she got lucky enough, she'd soon have a new ship. Next to her small tub was a big, impressive one, actually, and the pirate sighed dreamily – it somehow looked familiar but she couldn't place her finger on it.

Eliza shrugged it off and the thought was gone as soon as it came and she promptly stepped onto the harbor, her long, black skirt fluttering with the sea breeze. The pirate was also clad in a blue blouse with a black corset-like vest, black boots and simple, three-pointed, black hat. On her waist was a belt and secured to it was a heavy looking sword with an intrincate design of a tiger on its handle on one side and a small but powerful pistol on the other. Beautiful pieces, really.

The pirate took confident steps and gracefully marched further into the somewhat familiar island; Tortuguilla. Famous for harboring pirates and for its pubs with women more than willing to bed a lustful pirate and strong rum. None of that mattered much to Eliza, except for the occasional drink or two when too much time was spent on the sea. On her mind was a plan: get a ship and a crew, and for that, she hoped that Lewis, her trustworthy quartermaster, was still alive and somewhere on that island. She would find the Treasure Island, even if it was the last thing she'd do, damn it.

Eliza stepped inside the first pub she layed her green eyes on and once inside, a chair flew in front of her, almost hitting her. The pirate blinked once, long eyelashes brushing over her tanned cheeks.

"Typical." She murmured under her breath, british accent heavy on her speech. You see, Eliza Har—Captain Eliza Hart is British. Well, sort of – she had been born in Ireland but was raised in England and thus considered herself to be British.

Eliza lived all of her childhood in London, as a merchant's daughter, but as she grew older, she wanted adventure, long travels and to sail far, far away from England – through some people and others seemingly human that clamed to be magical, she learned of the existence of other worlds. Eliza was skeptical at first but nothing like a good adventure and trip to find out – and find them, she did. After leaving London with a simple note to her father (her mother had passed away a few years ago with an illness and she had never been close to her father), she managed to pass off as a boy, under disguise, of course, and infiltrate in a pirate ship that claimed to be searching for a treasure on another world. Being in a pirate ship didn't really bother her, to the point that she even became one – sure they could be nasty sometimes – a lot of the time – but they did their job and that's what matters. And if the crew was a loyal one, even better.

Her transition from a normal girl to a pirate was an easy one, except for the usual sneer or scoff, "women on board brings bad luck" and et cetera. She was taken under the wing of a pirate, Blackbeard was his name – he taught Eliza how to close her heart, to not anyone in and destroy it. He praised her for her bravery and skills. But, that is in the past. It's history, now. Nothing worth to dwell on. She was 29, now. Oh, how her mother would be disappointed to know that she was still not married.

Of course, a woman like her, made quite a few heads turn around, if not for her unusual attire alone, but she prided herself on her looks – sun-kissed skin, a curvy body with long, slender legs and a heart-shaped face with plush lips, emerald eyes and a straight, small nose. A tiny smirk adorned her lush pair of lips and Eliza made her way to the bar.

The pirate sat on a stoll and glanced around flittingly for a moment before directing her gaze to the man behind the bar. After asking for a mug of beer and the latter being delivered to her, Eliza leaned a bit over the counter.

"I'm looking for a Lewis. Lewis Finch." Her heavily-accented, rich and smooth voice sounded before taking a swig of her cold drink, green eyes focused on the barman's own pair.

"Ay, lass. I 'ear he be lurkin' 'round this tabern." The man nodded once and resumed his work, polishing a couple glasses. Eliza muttered a quick "thank you", a tiny bit of relief flooding her senses for a moment – of course it could not be him, but hope is the last to die. She payed for her drink and jumped off the stool to start searching around for her quartermaster.

Soon enough, the pirate saw the scrawny, middle-aged man sitting with a few others – though his back was facing her, she could easily identify the tattoo on his neck; a dagger. Her lips twitched with a small, fond smile at the man. He had been somewhat of a father figure to her for the last 8 years, always supporting her and being stern when need be, even if she was, indeed, the captain.

Eliza stood behind him and crossed her arms over her chest, a faint smirk adorning her lips. "Lewis Finch." She said, hidding her accent as best as she could.

"Who be aski— Cap'n Hart!" The man exclaimed with wide eyes after turning around, wondering who had interrupted his next move in the game of cards he had been playing. And with an unusual gesture, he hugged the smaller girl, an incredulous, yet relieved laugh escaping the man's lips at the same time she let out an uncharacteristical squeak, followed by a small chuckle.

"I thought ye had gon' t' Davy Jones' locker, Cap'n! Oh, ye be a sight for sore eaye." The man finally let go and Eliza smiled widely, fixing her hat and smoothing her skirt.

"You know you can not get rid of me that easily, Finch." She offered a playful wink before taking a sit beside him, the game long forgotten to the man. "Now. We need a crew, Lewis. And a ship."

"Well, Cap'n, a crew I can eas'ly gather. 'ere are a few men 'round 'ere that are trustworthy." Lewis paused. "Now, a ship—I'm afraid that'll be harder."

"Maybe not." Eliza's eyes glinted with mischief and the man sighed, knowing that was definitely not a good sign. "Which is the fastest ship around here, Finch?" She almost whispered, not wanting anyone else to eavesdrop on their conversation. The man rubbed his chin, a thoughtful expression taking over his slightly dirty features.

"Hm... That be the Jolly Roger, Cap'n. It's the fastest ship 'nown t' this day."

Eliza blinked quickly – she knew that ship had seemed familiar. She had seen the Jolly Roger before twice or thrice, though never its crew. Of course she knew who the famous Captain Hook was, but she had never seen him. Yet. Tales of his mischiefs travelled throughout the worlds and she's heard them all.

A devilish smile tugged on her lush lips and she clasped her hands together, a plan already being formulated on her mind.

"Finch," she started with determination on her tone, though keeping it low for no one to hear, a small fire ablaze on her emerald eyes. Lewis sighed, yet again.

"_We are going to take over the Jolly Roger."_


	2. Chapter 2

"_The Jolly Roger?!_" Eliza put a slender finger over Lewis' lips, narrowing her emerald eyes at him, warning him to hush up. The man huffed and crossed his arms over his chest before continuing in a lower tone. "Not that I want t' offend ye, Cap'n, but ye 're gonna get bilged by yer anchor¹." Lewis raised an eyebrow, a skeptical look taking over his features. "Ye do 'now that Cap'n Hook is ne'er goin' to willin'ly giv' up his ship. 'less ye plan on blowin' the man down², Cap'n."

"I'm not going to kill him, relax." Eliza scoffed and brushed her fingers along her coal ringlets of hair. "I'll just—take over his ship while him and his crew are drunk." She added, though it sounded a bit uncertain. It was quite a shot in the dark. "You know he's known for always supporting a grog blossom³ and to be loaded to the gunwalls⁴ whenever he sets foot on land."

"D' ye really think that 'ill work?" Lewis sighed heavily as the captain nodded, a wide grin adorning her lips. "Well, I trust yer judgement, Cap'n. I'll 'ssemble a crew as quick as I can."

"Thank you, Finch. Are there any remaining men from my c—" Eliza was interrupted (rudely, she might have even thought) by a loud bang, her shoulders slightly jerking up at the sudden noise. She quickly wipped her head around, eyebrows furrowed in confusion at the sound of wood clashing against wood. All eyes seemed to be trained on the door and her gaze promptly followed everyone else's.

There, standing with a stern look on his face, was a tall, handsome and well-built man with the bluest eyes Eliza had ever seen, clad in a crimson vest with black decorations woven on the fabric and what seemed to be a puffed sleeved shirt underneath, a long, leather coat with triangular shapes, much like the sails of a ship, some sort of long necklace and a leather belt that secured his sword. Black boots covered his feet and his hair was messy, handsomely so, and his beard was already an inch long. There was a small, black piece pierced on his right earlobe and two rings adorned his right hand.

His left hand was replaced by a—_Hook. Crap._ Eliza groaned inwardly, her index finger and thumb pinching the bridge of her nose. Well, there goes my plan. She thought sourly. Or perhaps not. Maybe that even contributed to her plan; she could make sure he passed a new determination, she smirked widely, her perfect white pearls peeking from behind her lush lips.

"Who was the _bloody idiot_ that let his _boat_ crash against my ship and tarnish its paint?" Hook all but snarled, his handsome features contorted with a scowl, blue irises ablaze with annoyance and anger. And the plan, once again, just weighed anchor⁵ and sailed away. Eliza frowned and cleared her throat – already knowing that he was referring to her small tub. She stood up from her seat as Lewis glanced at her questioningly, though his posture had changed if there was a need to defend his captain.

"That would be I, Mister Hook." The female pirate drawled with a blank face, her expression neutral and almost seemingly disinterested, accent heavy on the few words. A flash of bewilderment – perhaps at her unusual accent or, well, the fact that she was a woman or at least one that wasn't offering herself up to any men in the island – appeared on Hook's cerulean eyes but it went as quick as it came, promptly going back to mirroring his pique.

He took long strides towards Eliza, a few men of his crew close behind. Lewis immediately got up, a grimace marring his dirty face and a deathly glare on his coal-like eyes, ready to protect Eliza. The female pirate stood straight, her demeanor matching Hook's own, exuding authority and self-confidence, hands on her hips and chest puffed out; glares clashed and quick once overs were exchanged.

Hook offered a cocky smirk, pose slightly more relaxed – which aggravated Eliza more. "And who might you be, love, to possess such a mighty—_ship_?" His smirk widened even more at the pure look of anger on Eliza's face, his crew snickering behind him.

"_Captain_ Hart. And that... boat is simply temporary." She declared with a huff, arms crossing over her chest. Hook glanced appreciatively at her bosom, pissing her off even more. Which in turn amused him further.

"And how, may I ask, do you plan to get a ship, _Captain_?"

"Wouldn't you like to know, _Hook_?" It was Eliza's turn to smirk, her chin held high, challenging the other pirate. Hook frowned and scoffed, his face hard once more.

"How do you intend to pay for the damages, Hart?" He chose to ignore her last inquiry, a quiet murmur of "_captain hart_" quickly following through Eliza's gritted teeth. Hook grinned widely. "With a visit to my chambers?" The female pirate scowled, deciding to turn a deaf ear to his last question as well.

"I have a few... savings. I can pay for it. I don't want to be the cause of any... _disagreements_ or fights."

"Aw, but those are always so much fun, love." Eliza cocked an eyebrow, clearly not impressed. "But very well. Though my chambers _are_ always available."

"Don't _push_ it, Hook." The latter held up his hands in mock-surrender, a playful smirk adorning his lips. Eliza started heading for the door, Lewis merely a few steps behind, but was stopped by a sudden hand grabbing her forearm. The female pirate quickly drew her sword and held it up to Hook's chin, his adam's apple bobbing up and down slowly, cerulean eyes focused on the impressing piece. Lewis silently growled behind her.

"Quite a heavy sword for a lady, no?"

"I'm not a damsel, I'm a _pirate_." Hook smirked, in spite of himself.

"Should I be afraid?" Eliza's emerald eyes narrowed into slits and she lowered her sword as the other pirate slowly let go of her arm. "How do I know you won't simply run away and not pay me?"

"It's not like I carry around my savings." The one-handed man's eyes depicted how amused he was with the whole situation and Eliza kept a steady gaze on the latter, blue clashing with green. She gulped quietly, praying Hook would buy the lie.

"... Alright. Be back soon, though, love. I _will_ miss such an alluring sight." He said with another appreciative glance at her body. Eliza sneered and if it weren't for the relief of the other believing her (which truly perplexed her), she would have surely whacked him.

With one last curt nod, she left the pub, Lewis in tow. Outside it was already dark and she thanked the heavens for it – it would make her task easier. Eliza faced her quartermaster and murmured, "Be here with a crew in half an hour."

"Aye, Cap'n." The man nodded and hurriedly walked away in search for enough men – and if he was lucky enough, the ones that had survived.

Forty-five minutes later, Eliza was pacing on the harbor, waiting for Lewis to come back with, hopefully, a crew – they needed to make haste if they wanted to take over the Jolly Roger. With a quick glance to the town, the pirate saw her quartermaster coming her way with, thankfully, sufficient men for a crew.

"I thought I said half an hour?" Lewis sheepishly shrugged his shoulders as Eliza rolled her emerald eyes. The men all silently lined up beside each other as Eliza quietly inspected them – with one heavy sigh, she nodded. It would have to do on such short notice.

"I promise you –_ all of you_ – if we successfully take over this ship," A pause to point at the Jolly Roger, "we'll be _rich_." Eliza grinned as the men excitedly murmured between each other before letting out a collective "_Aye!_". "Very well, then! It's a very simple plan, my friends. Climb the ropes, enter the ship, cut the ropes, pull up the anchor and sail away." With another joint shout, the men started clambering up the ropes.

"Cap'n, 're ye sure this 's goin' t' work?" Lewis was hesitant. Understandably, so. The female pirate sighed.

"I hope so. Whenever something seems easy, it never is." Her quartermaster grunted in response as they waited for their turn to climb up onto the ship.

A few minutes later, the entire crew, Eliza and Lewis included, was inside the enormous ship – and what a beautiful ship it was. The emerald eyed pirate let out a dreamy sigh as she longingly caressed a mast. _No need to be sour_, she thought,_ the ship is ours, now_. She grinned widely as the crew started cutting the ropes and pulling up the anchor.

Eliza clasped her hands behind her back as she started exploring the ship – a few seconds later, she found herself on what seemed to be the captain's chambers. It had a cozy feeling to it – with a simple bed and an exquisitely carved desk, with charts and maps strewn over it, and a few decorations here and there. She threw herself onto the bed, her front facing the ceiling – Eliza heaved a content sigh, her eyelids slowly sliding shut.

A couple minutes later, however, her peace was disrupted by a commotion outside. But before she could even furrow her eyebrows and sit up, someone cleared their throat from the door. Only then did she get up, though her eyes remained shut, thinking it was her quartermaster. Footsteps could be heard.

"Finch, what's all t—" She started as she opened her eyes.

Blue irises, merely inches away from her own, were the first thing she saw. And _bloody hell_ was the first thing she thought.


End file.
